Without limiting the scope of the invention, the invention will be described in the context of an Automatic Vehicle Identification (AVI) system capable of vehicle lane discrimination. When adjacent highways lanes are close together, and, interrogators associated with the adjacent highway vehicle lanes are correspondingly close, it becomes difficult to maintain signal separation between the receivers of the respective interrogators.